Various devices have been provided for the teaching or sole learning of languages and for fact recognition, whether they be related to a primary or a secondary language. Similarly, many devices have been provided for vocabulary improvement for a primary or secondary language.
Applicant provides herein a unique method and very simple apparatus for learning a language or increasing his or her skills within a language.
With applicant's concept, the student is first exposed to the sets of words, phrases and the like. Through study thereof supposedly the student will learn the same and is easy ready for testing on learned ability. Applicant provides the apparatus for continued self exposure study and for self testing through which the student will know, through correlated indicia, if he or she has accomplished his aims of learning.
Applicant's apparatus and method includes a plurality of marked or markable cards upon which words, phrases, figures or other graphics along with primary and secondary indicia are provided on one side of the card. A second card is provided with an "answering" word, phrase, figure or correlated graphics which will provide a correct answer definition or the like to the first card but no indicia. The other side of this second card contains primary and secondary indicia and a new "question". In use, the student will ultimately test him or herself by turning the second cards to a downface position and by learned selection will make a choice of such cards and if the second selected card bears the right "answer", when it is turned over and placed upon the first card, the primary and secondary indicia will be correlated to the indicia of the first card and a new "question" is presented.
In this manner, the student may self test him or herself.
The apparatus and method is equally applicable to learning a primary language, increasing one's skills such as vocabulary growth in such language or learning a second language.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide the apparatus and method of a language instructional and fact recognition system which is simple to use and simply expanded with the student's language growth.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide the apparatus and method of a language instructional and fact recognition system which includes a plurality of facilitating cards with means for arranging and positioning the cards for their use.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide the apparatus and method of a language instructional and fact recognition system which includes a plurality of cards with one side thereof bearing at least an indicia character or characters and a single word, a plurality of words, a complete or incomplete phrase or other graphic illustration indicative of a question to be answered with another card side providing an answer word, plurality of words, a matching phrase or a word to complete a phrase or a word or graphic answer to the questioning graphic.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a language instructional and fact recognition apparatus system including a plurality of language cards with at least primary indicia thereonwhich provides a means to correlate the cards in a question and answer order whereby a student may self-test his skills in the language.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.